


Breakfast

by HephaistionsThighs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HephaistionsThighs/pseuds/HephaistionsThighs
Summary: This is inspired by the fanart, "Breakfast," by the supremely talentedTheProjectAva.  I will include a link to that fanart within the text of the story, as it coincides with the story's end.  ;)





	Breakfast

Keith was awoken by the light swish of his door sliding open.  He turned over and found himself face to face with Shiro, crouched beside his bed in the dark.

 

“Hey.”

 

Keith scooted over and reached out a hand to him, inviting him in.  “What time is it?”

 

“Nearly time to get up.”  Shiro shucked off his shirt and laid down next to him.  Almost at once, he was kissing him.  “I’ve-“ kiss “been thinking-“ kiss “about you-“ kiss “all night.”

 

Keith responded in kind, quickly matching his enthusiasm.  When the taller man moved to kiss his jaw, he asked, “Is that so?”

 

Shiro hummed an affirmative into his lover’s neck.  “Mm-hmm.  I miss you.”

 

Keith ran his fingers through the short hair of Shiro’s undercut.  “You see me every day.”

 

“I see you for training with the team.  I miss one-on-one time with you.”

 

“ ‘One-on-one time.’ ” Keith grinned.  That was one name for it.  He knew what Shiro meant, though, and he felt the same.

 

Shiro ran his right hand lightly up Keith’s side.  The cybernetic metal matched his body temperature, but it still felt different.  Right now, it felt very nice - smooth and tingling.  “Do you want me to go?”  At that moment, Shiro sounded as cocky as the boy Keith met in flight school; he was confident Keith didn’t want him to go anywhere right now.

 

Keith ruffled his forelock and kissed him.  “I suppose you can stay.”

 

Shiro returned the kiss, slower and wetter, before continuing his trail down Keith’s neck.  He was soon at the red paladn's chest, transitioning with a lick to the delicate dip above his breastbone.  A minute later, one of Keith's nipples received the same.

 

Keith's fingers gripped Shiro's back.  He hooked a leg over him and rolled onto his back, pulling the broader boy on top of him.  He knew this was the ideal position for making out, but Shiro seemed set on continuing his southward journey, and Keith certainly wasn't going to stop him.

 

He arched up as open-mouthed kisses moved from one nipple to the other and back again, slowly. Then a zig-zag path was dotted over the flat plane of his abdomen before coming to a stop right at the edge of his boxers.  Shiro tilted his head and looked at him.  He carefully thumbed the elastic band and waited, gazing up into Keith's eyes.

 

He was waiting for permission.  Consent was inherently important, especially when ten minutes ago, Keith had been asleep and not planning to have any kind of sex this morning.  But Keith wasn't thinking about the sensible aspect of it, all he could think was that _Takashi Shirogane was asking for permission to suck his cock._

 

He bit his lip and nodded.  Shiro pulled the boxers out of his way and wasted absolutely no time, taking him all at once.  Keith gave a loud, guttural gasp before forcing himself to quiet.  The others could still be asleep or just now getting up, either way, they didn't want to be heard.

 

Shiro wrapped a hand around his base, stroking up and down with the same rhythm as he moved his mouth.  Keith held onto the sheets hard to keep from lifting his hips.  He was staying at still as he could, but he felt like he was running a marathon - heart pounding, sweat trickling down his face.  When he could trust his hands to be gentle again, he tangled the fingers of his left hand in Shiro's longer hair, those of his right stroking the back of Shiro's neck lovingly.

 

"Shiro!  Oh god, fuck, you're amazing…"

 

Shiro took his hand away and started taking him deep, gliding his lips down around the base, then up to the tip, giving it a lick, and back down again, over and over again.

 

"Holy fuck, Shiro."  Keith had no idea what got into Shiro last night that made him want to suck Keith's cock with such intense enthusiasm first thing in the morning, but he was grateful.  The black paladin swallowed him down all the way and stayed there, sucking hard.

 

Keith couldn't help his hips squirming slightly.  "Shiro… Shiro, I'm gonna come," he panted.  Shiro squeezed his hips, partially for control and partially in encouragement.  "Shiro!  Shiro!"

 

The door abruptly slid back open, and they both bolted upright.

 

"Keith!  Wakey wakey, eggs 'n-- AUUUGH!"

 

Lance was standing in the open doorway.

 

* * *

 

 

**FANART:[Breakfast](https://theprojectava.tumblr.com/post/161106779108/breakfast-just-a-very-very-quick-something-i) by [TheProjectAva](https://theprojectava.tumblr.com)**

* * *

 

 

"We didn't-  W-We haven't-…"  Keith was talking before he knew what he could possibly say.  "I mean… How-  What do you even WANT?!"

 

Lance's horrified expression had faded to the dead look of someone who knew they would be haunted by what they'd seen.  "I-… I just wanted to ask if you'd like to join us for breakfast…  But I guess you already HAD breakfast."  With that, he quickly left and shut the door behind him.

 

After another frozen second, Shiro and Keith turned back to each other.  Shiro swallowed his mouthful and licked his lips.  "Well, he's not wrong."


End file.
